Unbroken
by 4everKlaroline
Summary: Caroline took the decision of moving to NOLA but she suddenly disappear . Klaus who was waiting for her to come, is hurt , confused and try everything to found her . (NO Baby Plot ; NO Hayley or Camille)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ! Guys :) So there will be 3 Parts ! And I hope you guys will like it !  
I don't have a Beta for that story so please , forgive me already for any mistakes in .  
**

**Plot : Caroline take the decision of moving to NOLA but she suddenly disappear . Klaus who was waiting for her to come , is hurt and confuse and search for her . (NO Baby Plot ; Hayley or Camille)**

* * *

**Klaus POV : **

It has been 2 months since she said she was coming to me , to give us a chance . And yet she wasn't here , in fact she was nowhere to found . I searched her everywhere , I try to call her but it seems like her phone line was close or didn't work anymore , I looked for any clue that could help me find her . I even get back to Mystic Falls but her friends told me that they thought she was already with me in NOLA . I had vampires and hybrids searching for her , everywhere in the world , she had disappeared but was it intentional or did something happen ? Today was her birthday and I was sitting in my living room in NOLA , drinking and making research on my laptop . God I miss her , I miss her so much . And the worst is that I began to think that she may have lie to me ? Did she ? It was driving me crazy . Caroline has always been honest with me . I couldn't stop thinking about her , after I made the promise to never coming back and walk away , not long after she called me and told me that she regret having me say that 'stupid' promise , she say that she just wasn't ready yet . Since that phone call , we had call each other every nights and we even sends letters to each other , I know that she love that kind of things , she's a romantic girl and I would do everything I can to make her happy . I also couldn't stop thinking about our last phone call .

_**FlashBack **_

_Caroline : « Klaus stop it ! I have something important to tell you .»_

_Klaus : « Are you sure ? I still can recall you , making those cute and incredibly sexy noise when we wer-»_

_Caroline: « Klaus!»_

_Klaus: «Okay , okay fine . So tell me , love ? » _

_Caroline : « I'm coming »_

_Klaus: « Caroline you say I should stop talking about it but you're now allow to- »_

_Caroline: «Klaus! Not like that , I mean I wasn't talking about … Arrgh Klaus ! I say 'I'm coming , I'm coming in New Orleans . »_

_Klaus : « Are you serious ? I mean really ?! » _

_Caroline : « Yes Klaus , I'm coming , you were right , small town life won't be enough , anything won't be enough ,If you don't have someone by your side ,someone who you can share with . Phone Calls , and romantic letters won't be enough for me anymore , the fact that you're away ….. I just can't , I can't stand it anymore Klaus » _

_**End of FlashBack **_

I threw my glass in the fireplace . Where was she ? I should have come back to get her . I should have been there with her , helping her to pack things but she said she wanted to do it herself and travel for the first in a plane and not in my cars not that she didn't want to travel with me , she just wanted to experience those new things . I swear I'll stir the sky, the day, the night , only to found her . Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the door slowly open , the voice of Marcel tear me out of it .

« _**Klaus , we found her . **_ »

* * *

**So guys tell me what do think ?! Where do you think Caroline is ?! Did she run away ?! Did something happen ?!  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! Tell me if you want to read more ?! Or Leave me your ideas and thoughts about Caroline in a review !  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Everyone :) First I wanted to thank everyone who has Favorite and Follow this story :)**_

_**Here the Part-2 , I hope you guys will like it ! This is UNBETA so forgive me already for any mistake in .**_

_**Anyway enjoy it and remember to review pretty please ;) xoxo** _

* * *

**UNBROKEN – PART 2**

_**Torture**_

_**Fear **_

_**Screams**_

_**Tears **_

_**Hopelessness **_

**_Unsafe_ **

**Caroline POV :**

2 months. 2 months of fear,of tears,of me screaming and shouting to them to let me out . I still don't know why they took me, they didn't say anything . They only put me in that damn cell without any light . Sometimes they come , vervain me with a syringe . And then everything is black , hours later I found myself back in the cell , some others it's a pure torture . I can't even describe it , it's like my whole body took fire and same for my brain . They were using magic on me when they were torturing me and I felt myself more and more weak and let's not talk about the chains around my both wrist , were killing me . They're only give me a small dose of blood to keep me alive I couldn't heal perfectly and my body was hurting me a lot . Nights after nights, I was still doing the same dream or well nightmare of the day they took me , the day **_h_**_**e**_ took me :

FlashBack:

_I was at home , packing my last stuff to move to New Orléans . My flight was about 2 hours left , I put some summer dresses and sexy lingerie ( What? You never know!) in my suitcase and close it . I took it from my room to the living room down stair . I throw myself on the couch and took a deep breath and a silly smile appear on my face . I was about to take a flight for the first time , to join Klaus in New Orléans . I jump off the couch and search for my phone , I wanted to text Klaus to make sure he will come to pick me up at the airport later . Just when I was about to write the first two words and heard a few knocks at the door , I put down my phone on the kitchen counter and shout 'Coming' and I open the door and saw Enzo face . _

_'Enzo ? What are you doing here ? I thought you left for Europe ?'_

_'Hello Caroline , I'm about to leave in fact I just need your help for something.'_

_'Really ? Look Enzo I would gladly help you but right now is not the time , I'm gonna left Mystic Falls in 30 min and I didn't finish to pack all my things .'_

_'Oh don't worry Caroline it won't be long '_

_'Okay , make it quick , just let me grab my coat and phone' I barely turn around , when I felt 2 hands on my neck and suddenly everything went black .And only heard a 'sorry' ._

_End FlashBack_

I swear the moment I will saw him,I will make his life a hell . After recalling that day in my nightmare, I began to think about my mom , my friends , my life and above all I was thinking about him. Klaus . I didn't know what he was was he thinking ? Was he searching for me ? I had pray every minutes for him to search and found me .Was he thinking that I run away ? Begging God that he wasn't thinking that . I was so happy to have finally rise up and took the decision to join him . And after our longest phones calls , love letters and our night together I can clearly admit that I'm in love with his smile ,his voice ,his accent , his dimples , his laugh , his blue eyes , his body oh what a damn body. Yes , I'm in love with Klaus. I'm in love with The Original Hybrid Klaus Mikealson .Deep in my thoughts , I came back to reality by one of them opening the cell's door .

-'Hello Gorgeous .'

-'Enzo ? Is that you ? I'm gonna kill you , let me get out of here' I try to stand up but the chains weren't allow me to move .'

-'Hey keep calm Blondie . I'm sorry Caroline but you can't get out .'

-'What ?! Look I will forgive you , just help me to get out .'

I saw Enzo looking down suddenly. I understood that he wasn't going to help at all . He was truly with them . And I began to think what if I can't get out what if I die here without anyone knowing what happen to me , knowing where I was . Without having the chance to tell Klaus that I love him , without saying goodbye to my mom or to my friend .

-'You're with them , aren't you ? What do you want from me ? What I am here ? Why did you and those person torture me ? Answer me now !'

\- 'I'm truly sorry that we had to torture you Caroline . I'm gonna tell you everything .Ask and I will answer .' I look suspiciously at him and did what he told ,so I asked :

\- 'Where I am , I mean where are we ? Did we left Mystic falls ?'

\- 'We're in Bulgaria' _GOD , how people are suppose to found me if we're in Bulgaria ? Klaus would never think of me here ? I thought ._

\- 'Who are those people?'

-'They are travelers'

-'What do you they want for me ?'

-'They needed a Vampire.'

-'They're plenty vampire out of here , why they took me ?'

-'Look Caroline , they told me that they needed a Vampire so I though-'

-'You thought what ? Humm ? Let's kidnapped Caroline and give her to the travelers so they can torture her and driving her crazy, seriously ?!'

-'Caroline , I didn't have the choice '

-'We always have the choice, Enzo .'

-'They didn't told me that they were going to torture you , I swear '

-'What do you think they were about to do humm ? I spend 2 months being tortured and away from everything and everyone , for what ? Humm ? For you ? For nothing ? Don't you get that they will never help you to found Maggie ? They're using you and me ? We have to get the hell out of here ! Soon and fast '

I looked straight in his eyes and after a long pause without any words he say :

-'I'm truly sorry Caroline but I can't help you , and let you out , you're a good person and doesn't deserve that but I can't .'

-'I swear to God , If I die here , I will haunt you Enzo and I will make you pay' I said with anger .' I was always nice to you and that's how you thank me .' I said weakly and looked again straight in his eyes.

-' Caroline-'

\- 'GET OUT !'

\- 'Caroline I'm sor-'

\- 'GET OUT OF HERE NOW ' I scream .

And with that he left . I thought he would help for second but no . Why did I believed it ? Plus I'm pretty sure Maggie was dead and they were using him like a little puppy . I'm sure he had return with the travelers and start planning another form of torture , GOD I was so screwed ... Nobody is gonna found me and help me . And I was going to die. I start crying . Tears were all over my face . I was going to die . Die alone .

Suddenly, shouts and cries were resonate across the entire cell. I heard people screaming for help and all of a sudden the door shake brutally . Fearing what was happening , I push myself fully against the brick wall and bring my knees against my chest and my arms around me . Cower in fear , I listened to the door slowly opening making a grisly sound . I heard steps , someone was entering in the cell . I felt something , a smell that I know , that I could recognize among all . I looked up and I saw him , my savior . Klaus was here . I smiled weakly and I heard him mouthed my name :

\- 'Caroline .'

\- 'Klaus .'

* * *

**Soooooooooooooo ?! What you guys do you think ?! **

**GOOD OR BAD ?! Do you still want the part 3 ?  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND BE HONEST :) xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE :) Here the last Part ! **

**I hope you guys will like it :) xoxo  
**

* * *

**UNBROKEN – PART 3 **

_Previously on Unbroken :_

_'Klaus.'_

_'Caroline' _

**Klaus POV:**

I run to her,I broke the chains around her wrists and took her by the waist to make her stand up.I looked straight in her eyes and saw her tears,her fear,her sorrow,her call for was like she had lost a part of her light threw her arms around my neck,I wrap mines around her.I pulled her as close as I face buried in her hair,I try to smell her vanilla perfume but I smelt nothing.I gripped her tightly for some more seconds before pulling had to get out of here,to go somewhere safe,to go home.

-"Caroline."I called her,she look up at him and I brush some tears down her eyes and cupped her face with both hands . -"Caroline you have to get out of here I'm gonna take care of the travelers and-"

-"NO . No please don't leave me. Please Klaus don't leave,I already thought I had lost you,I don't want to feel that again. Please Klaus I beg you" She was crying and shaking her head.

-"Hey,hey look at me,I'm not going anywhere,you won't lose me okay." She nod and I took her in a bride was time to get the hell out of here.

**Caroline POV:**

He took me in his arms,and for the first in 2 months of frightfulness I felt safe.

He made his way to the door cell but before,he touch the handle of the door cell,I spoke.

-"Klaus , I don't have my daylight ring they took from me."

-"Don't worry sweetheart , here take mine." He slide down his daylight ring and bring it to my hand.I stare at him as he stare at me and suddenly looked down and I watched closely his action he slide it in my ring finger and it was like the whole time stopped,like there was only,him and me nothing less,nothing and .Us.

-"But you don't need it ?" I asked finally after a long moment of silence and stolen moment.

-"I'm half werewolf,I don't really need it since I broke the curse,and right now you need it." He says to me.

He open the door and step in the and smoke surrounded us.I began to cough and buried my head in his speed vamp us until the first floor,which means that all along the 2 months I was underneath the ground.I looked up my head and saw Enzo,I turn my head to watch Klaus reaction and just when I was about to tell him something.I heard Enzo screaming,I turn my head again and watch him on his knees with a stake trough his heart,a guy was standing behind him,he had black skin and was muscular,he watched Klaus and made a sign with his head Klaus return the nod and I closed my eyes as he speed us out of this place.

A 4x4 was waiting for us,we took it and we drive until an had booked a private plane for us.I didn't spoke the whole flight.I found myself sleeping on him,my head on his chest again and his arms around me bringing me close to past,and I fell asleep.

When I woke up,I found myself back in Klaus arms ,we were entering in a Mansion as big as his mansion in Mystic Falls.I saw Elijah,opening the door of Klaus room,I mouthed an 'Hello Miss Forbes' I smiled to him and he left put me on the bed.

-"I need to take a shower." I told him.

-"Yeah , you're right , love" He respond,I really missed the way he say "love".

I get up and waked to the bathroom he showed me.I left the door slightly open.I put off my boots,top,jeans ; I was left in underwear,standing in front of the mirror. I had some red marks on my body. I heard Klaus talking and made his way to the bathroom,he probably thought that I wasn't changing because of the door.

-"Caroline , here some-...towel." I saw him looking at me,or well checking me. He saw the marks on my body and his eyes were full of anger . He drop the towel on the floor and quickly turn around to return to the room. I put a bathrobe and followed him. He had his back on me. I put my hand on his shoulder and try to make turn to look at me.

-"Klaus. Look at me, please" I begged him. He slowly turn around but didn't look at me.

-"Caroline,I can't." He said

-"What ?! What do you mean ?" I didn't understand what he was meaning.

-"I can't Caroline. I can't look at you because every time since we return , the moment I lay my eyes on you , all I can think about is that I should have found you sooner,that if I had tried harder you wouldn't have all those marks on you. And it's killing me Caroline."

-" to you want to know,what was keeping me fighting ? It was you." He looked up at me incredulously."Yes Klaus,it was you.I was always thinking about you before I fall way you look .The way you talk,your words,the way you simply say my name,or call me "love" The way you act around me,the fact that my heartbeat speed up only at the though of you,the way you tease me,and you write me letters Klaus,do you know that nobody use to write letters anymore,but you do because I told you that I found that romantic. And...And all those 61 days and 1460,9688 hours I couldn't stop thinking about anything else than I can't get you out of my head,Klaus.I Love You Klaus."

There it is,I say it.I told him.I can repeat myself again again and I love him.

A silence fall . I was still watching him . And he was still watching me . Wait ! What if he don't ? What if he don't love me ? No . It can't happen . I couldn't bear the silence anymore:

-"Klaus,please say something." I said

-" were never supposed to mean that much to fact,love,you were never supposed to mean anything; and mostly I was never supposed to fall so hard in love with I did,I fell in love you Caroline,because you're smart,full of light,strong,funny,crazy,different and beyond 're perfect,you always speak your mind,you're honest and for the first time in a thousand years old,I I love you Caroline Forbes."

I was about to tears were almost all over my I prefer to close the distance between us.I threw my arms around his neck and press my lips to lips brushing against cupped my jaw and press his lips hard against mine,the kiss become more left hand grip my waist pulling me closer,he nibbled my lower lips as my hands found their way in his hand on my jaw was going down lower to open up were the bathrobe was covering my collarbone.I moan and his tongue found a way in my mouth , not long after my tongue was curling against his . He broke the kiss and I bite his lower lip . I look at me with so much lust.I let go his began to trail down open mouth kisses from my cheek to my collarbone now fully uncover.I place my hand on the back of his neck pulling him ! It feel so then I remembered that I wasn't exactly smelling the

-"Klaus." I called him,he placed a few more kisses and look up at me.I smiled shyly.

-"Klaus,I really need to take a shower" I said.

"Alright,love." He took a step back,and I turn around to go back in the he took my hand and place a chaste kiss on my lips before letting me go.I closed the door and giggle in the night is going to long,I couldn't wait already.

_Next Morning :_

I woke up,on his bed only wearing one his Henley I remember put it in the middle of night to go down to take a blood bag.I look at my right and he was still sleeping,laying on his stomach.I put myself up on my him night was amazing,full of passion,desire and was perfect,he kissed every inch of my body. Just to think about it,it made me moan again . I made my fingers lingering on his back and by the look of his bare back the reds nails marks on his back of last night had disappear,I watch his daylight ring around my ring finger and I smiled eagerly.I press a kiss on his shoulder and turn on the mattress to get up but I felt hands on me,Klaus's hands of course and he grab me to flipped me so I was on my back and him on the top of me.I laugh and he was still also naked and well ready,as I could feel his erection down between his I could already say that it was going to be a very good my arms above my head trapping them to the mattress he began to talk;

-"Good morning,love"

-"Good morning." I answer smiling.

-"How did you sleep ?" He asked while he was caressing my cheek with the back of his hand.

-"Very very well " I said and rolled slightly my hips,who tear him a grin.

"You're playing with the fire sweetheart" He said and I laugh.I tried to escape from his grip but he didn't allow me until I kissed him by surprised and use my vamp speed to flipped our places,he was now,back against the mattress and me straddling him and kissing tongues making a sensual dance.I broke the kiss and say:

-"I love you"

-"As I too " He kiss me again.I broke the kiss again and add:

"I need to call my mom and my friends,it won't be long I promise"

"I know but as you know I'm selfish and right now I want you to myself " I felt his hand under the Henley making her way to my breast and I slap his hand playfully."Hey I can't help it,I missed you so much,my love "

-"I missed you too,my love " I whispered in his sat up,and were very close.I love that closeness with took my hand,the one with the ring and kiss played with ring and interlace our fingers.

-"You're the most stronger woman I ever meet,and you're mine" He said softly and squeeze our hands,I know he was talking about the fact that now I was wearing his ring as a promise,as the meaning that I was his.

-"And you're give me the strength to survive those months Klaus."

I press my forehead against his. And finally add those few words:

"Because of you,I'm Unbroken Klaus."

**END**

* * *

**Sooooooooo I hope I didn't disappoint you guys :)  
**

**PLEASE LEAVE MY YOUR THOUGHTS IN A REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S ONLY TWO WORDS PLEASE :) **

**I ALSO WANTED TO THANK EVERY SINGLE ONE PERSON WHO HAVE FOLLOW;FAVORITE AND REVIEW THIS STORY :) **

**THANKS AGAIN ! xoxo **


End file.
